


В гостях хорошо

by Kristabelle



Series: Кровавые будни Ваала [5]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: После битвы за Ваал наследники не торопятся расходиться по домам. Мефистон ищет способ ускорить процесс, Сет осваивает новые технологии, брат Церетеллио устраивает личную жизнь, а Корбуло пытается работать.
Series: Кровавые будни Ваала [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	В гостях хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Фандомные мемы, плоские шутки и стёб над самым святым присутствуют в количестве.  
> При написании ни один электроприбор не пострадал.

Старшего библиария разбудил настойчивый стук.

В менее драматичных обстоятельствах можно было сказать, что это был стук в дверь, но давайте начистоту: никто не называет дверью крышку гроба. Даже тот, кто имеет обыкновение проводить в нём редкие и недолгие часы отдыха. Сама конструкция саркофага вызывала отчётливые сомнения в том, что здесь есть место такому приземлённому понятию.

Строго говоря, крышка скорее напоминала диафрагму из золотых лепестков, дополнительно закрытых изнутри листами брони. Изначально конструкция бронирования не предусматривала, но технодесантникам уже порядочно надоела привычка Мефистона вылезать из саркофага, не дожидаясь открытия диафрагмы. Клаустрофобия старшего библиария тоже была явлением довольно известным.

Стук повторился, гулко разносясь по всему нутру золотой сферы, словно кто-то стучал палкой по надетому на голову ведру. Мефистон открыл глаза и с ненавистью уставился на лист адамантиевой брони перед собой. Броня хранила царапины и вмятины от ударов, но пока держалась лучше, чем неусовершенствованная диафрагма. Подавив желание немедленно проверить её на прочность, старший библиарий щёлкнул пальцами. Лепестки золотой сферы разошлись в стороны, как распустившийся цветок, броня менее изящно отъехала вбок на сервоприводах, впуская внутрь саркофага прохладный и пахнущий озоном воздух Библиариума.

Мефистон медленно сел, потирая ноющие виски, и уставился на причину своего раннего пробуждения.

Причина, облачённая в синего цвета доспех, переминалась с ноги на ногу в шаге от саркофага, одной рукой прижимая к себе нечто, подозрительно напоминающее спальный мешок, а другой пытаясь сотворить аквилу. Поскольку для аквилы явно требовались две руки, получалось так себе. Судя по высоте относительно края саркофага, по типу доспеха, а также по абсолютной чистоте и невинности взгляда голубых глаз под белобрысой чёлкой, причина была примарисом.

— Здравствуйте! — громко произнёс примарис, глядя на Мефистона сверху вниз, но таким взглядом, словно сидел у его ног.

— Что ты такое? — мрачно поинтересовался старший библиарий.

Примарис вытянулся по струнке, щёлкнул каблуками сабатонов и попытался взять спальный мешок «на караул».

— Брат-лексиканий Аттик, сэр! — отрапортовал он звонким голосом, эхом разнёсшимся по всему святилищу. — Прибыл для…

— Для того чтобы не давать мне спать, я понял, — перебил его Мефистон.

Он сжал виски сильнее, но это не помогло.

— Два шага назад, лексиканий.

— Сэр?

— Два. Шага. Назад,— повторил Мефистон таким тоном, что лепестки золотой диафрагмы начали покрываться инеем.

Примарис послушно отчеканил два шага задним ходом и замер, так же по стойке смирно. Мефистон удовлетворённо констатировал, что головная боль немного утихла.

— Итак, — произнёс он несколько более спокойно, — какая нелёгкая тебя сюда принесла?

— Мне приказано прибыть к вам для размещения, — заявил брат Аттик.

— М-да? — поинтересовался Мефистон. — И где же ты здесь должен… разместиться?

— Не могу знать! — отрапортовал Аттик.

Мефистон поморщился. Подавляющее влияние Ультрамаринов на новое поколение космодесанта иногда было уж слишком заметно.

— Если от твоего внимания ускользнула сия деталь, — произнёс он, — то я поясню: это мои покои, а не общежитие для неофитов.

— Я посвящённый, — обиженно уточнил Аттик.

— У посвящённых обычно хватает сообразительности не долбить по крышке саркофага, — едко отозвался старший библиарий. — Или хотя бы извиниться, если они это сделали и по какому-то недоразумению остались в живых. А теперь, брат Аттик, налево кругом и шагом марш докладывать тому, кто приказал тебе здесь разместиться, что старший библиарий его решения категорически не одобряет.

— Есть, сэр, — уныло отозвался лексиканий.

Он развернулся через левое плечо и, привычно чеканя шаг, двинулся прочь. Мефистон проводил его мрачным взглядом, зябко передёрнул обнажёнными плечами и закрыл глаза.

***

Многими уровнями выше, в одной из наполовину восстановленных башен крепости-монастыря брат Аданцио почти даже не вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда с ним внезапно заговорил сервитор-писец. Хотя, в сущности, сервитору не только не полагалось разговаривать без команды — в его конструкции вокс-динамик в принципе был предусмотрен исключительно для технических нужд вроде настроек или диагностики.

— Теперь ты подселяешь ко мне неофитов? — поинтересовался сервитор со скрипом и треском умирающего сабвуфера.

— Он лексиканий, — отозвался Аданцио. — И перестань занимать рабочую технику, она мне нужна.

— А мне нужно право на приватность и отсутствие очереди в сортир по утрам, — огрызнулся Мефистон. Увы, полумёртвый вокс-динамик не мог передать всей палитры праведного гнева в его голосе.

— У нас тут наблюдается лёгкое перенаселение имеющихся площадей, — напомнил Аданцио. — Половина крепости в руинах, а то, что осталось, явно не рассчитано на такое количество орденов-наследников вместе с примарисами. Придётся на время ремонта немного потесниться. Я знаю масштабы Библиариума, ещё одно тело в своей так называемой келье ты даже не заметишь.

— Где я должен его разместить? — ядовито поинтересовался Мефистон. — Там только один саркофаг, рассчитанный на пребывание живого.

— Пускай расстелет спальный мешок рядом на полу, — не смутился Аданцио. — Саркофаг ему не нужен. А в душ, если тебе так претит совместное пользование удобствами, можешь ходить в соседнюю башню.

— Там Расчленители.

— Они им не пользуются.

Судя по всему, Мефистону очень хотелось заскрежетать зубами, но зубов у сервитора не было.

— Есть какая-то объективная причина, которая не позволяет разместить этого Аттика с остальными новобранцами Библиариума? У меня от его присутствия голова болит.

— Это уже веская причина поселить его вместе с тобой — всех остальных от его присутствия ещё и тошнит.

— Надень на него психический капюшон, замкни внешний контур на внутренний и пусть его тошнит от самого себя, — порекомендовал Мефистон. — Откуда только взяли его такого?

— Оттуда же, откуда остальных, — Аданцио вздохнул. — Надо было самому подсуетиться и выбрать получше, а теперь будь любезен работать с тем, что дали.

— Я готов работать, но ноги его в моих покоях не будет, — прохрипел на прощание садящийся динамик и наконец затих.

— Будет, — строго ответил брат Аданцио молчащему сервитору. — Будет.

***

Аркс Ангеликум ни в какой момент не был рассчитан на пребывание в нём Девятого Легиона в полном составе, а под конец этот состав достигал трёхсот рот. По правде говоря, на протяжении ста веков он вообще был рассчитан только на один орден с поправкой на редкие нашествия родственников. Уже перед началом обороны Ваала собравшиеся защитники разбивали лагерь под стенами крепости, потому что разместить всю эту толпу внутри не было никакой возможности. Но тогда, по крайней мере, вся инфраструктура исправно функционировала.

Последующая битва изрядно сократила численность и гостей, и хозяев, но тут явился Робаут Жиллиман со своим Неодолимым крестовым походом. По прошествии времени крестовый поход двинулся дальше, оставив на Ваале значительную часть космодесантников-примарис, принадлежащих к генетической линии Сангвиния. Это усиление значительно увеличило численность и Кровавых Ангелов, и потрёпанных в бою орденов-наследников.

Увы, стены крепости восстанавливались не так быстро.

В довершение всего, некоторые наследники вскоре раскланялись и покинули Ваал, но большая их часть совершенно не торопилась это делать, особенно те, кто базировался на флоте. Они ссылались на трудности навигации вдали от света Астрономикона, скрытого Великим Разломом, на бушующие шторма и на медленное восстановление флота. Некоторые — даже на нежелание расставаться с дорогими родственниками, которые, сбившись в кучу, образовали некоторое подобие легиона — впервые за десять тысяч лет.

Их можно было понять. Никто не хочет первым уходить с вечеринки, на которой ещё не кончилась еда.

Из всех генетических линий космодесантников, пожалуй, только Кровавые Ангелы могли добиться такого удивительного эффекта. У кого-то наследников было слишком много, у кого-то — слишком мало, иные были слишком далеки от ордена-прародителя. Только у сынов Сангвиния всегда сохранялась удивительная связь, основанная на чём-то большем, чем родство — на общих проблемах, которыми не поделишься с посторонними.

В данный момент проблем было три: «чёрная ярость», «красная жажда» и то, что Ангеликум — не резиновый.

Если с первой проблемой, по утверждению некоторых оптимистов, в перспективе можно было что-то сделать, а вторая поддавалась контролю, то третью, по мнению Мефистона, следовало решить в ближайшее время. Как известно, любовь между родственниками возрастает прямо пропорционально квадрату расстояния, разделяющего их.

— Мы не можем так поступить с ними, — укоризненно покачал головой Данте. — Это же наши братья.

— С вашего позволения, милорд, я не предлагаю выгонять их навсегда, — смиренно отозвался Мефистон. — А всего лишь на время. Не нужно выставлять всех, достаточно уменьшить их присутствие здесь до небольшого контингента.

Командор тяжело вздохнул. Перед его мысленным взором разворачивался чисто экономический конфликт. Любовь Данте к родственникам была безгранична, а вот ресурсы — резко ограничены.

— Мы не можем вечно обеспечивать их всем необходимым за свой счёт. У нас уже не хватает места, — подлил масла в огонь Мефистон. — В Библиариуме очередь в единственный работающий душ надо занимать за час до подъёма, если хочешь помыться хотя бы в этом цикле. Вчера кто-то стащил у меня фен и забыл вернуть на место. Обед в трапезной проходит в четыре смены, даже с учётом того, что Кровопийцы его пропускают. Я медитировать в башню Амарео хожу!

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Данте. — Хочешь вернуться, кхм, к истокам?

Старший библиарий поморщился.

— Нет, но сейчас это самое тихое место. Там пусто. Я предлагал переселить туда Расчленителей, но Сет почему-то отказался.

— В самом деле, с чего бы это, — пробормотал Данте.

Мефистон пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что даже предположить не может, почему бы это Расчленители могли отвергнуть столь щедрое предложение.

— В любом случае, у тебя ещё остаётся твоя келья, — добавил командор.

— Уже нет, — наябедничал Мефистон. — Аданцио позаботился об этом.

Он кратко пересказал утреннее происшествие с саркофагом, из которого его столь невежливо вытащили. На бледное чело командора легла печать тяжёлого раздумья.

— Ты прав, — констатировал он наконец. — Нужно принять какие-то меры…

Мефистон удовлетворённо склонил голову.

— Рад, что вы разделяете моё мнение, повелитель. И, кстати, свой фен я так и не нашёл.

Казалось, Данте несколько смутился.

— Фен взял я, — признался он после небольшой паузы.

Брови Мефистона стремительно поползли вверх.

— Он бы мне необходим для, кхм, аудиенции, — пояснил командор, старательно глядя куда-то мимо собеседника.

— И это сработало? — вежливо уточнил старший библиарий.

— Не совсем. Шнур оказался слишком коротким.

***

Сравнительно немногие вещи в известной Вселенной способны потягаться со скоростью света. Например, корабль, перемещающийся через Варп. Или телепортационный луч, проходящий через него же. Или сплетни, распространяющиеся в сплочённом коллективе, особенно если это коллектив родственников.

Слух о том, что Кровавые Ангелы планируют начать масштабную кампанию по разгону родственников по домам, не был исключением. Слух не выглядел правдоподобным, учитывая, что за всё время до сего момента никто ни разу не сделал попыток хоть как-то намекнуть родичам, что пора бы и честь знать.

Однако Габриэлю Сету довольно было и этого.

А ещё ему категорически не хотелось домой.

На то у него были как объективные, так и чисто субъективные причины. Древняя терранская мудрость гласила, что дом там, где тебя ждут. Если верить ей, то выходило, что дом Сета находился где-то на Ваале, в крайнем случае — на «Клинке Отмщения», флагмане Кровавых Ангелов. Потому что, говоря откровенно, в последнее время Сет не мог навскидку припомнить никого, кто бы действительно искренне ждал и желал его присутствия, кроме командора Данте.

Слуги боялись его, подчинённые справедливо опасались, некоторые из них уже были уличены в сговоре с инквизицией и закономерно убиты. Даже собственный верховный, — и пока что единственный, — капеллан, может быть, испытывал к Сету некоторое уважение, но явно не питал искренней любви, достаточной, чтобы терпеливо ждать его у окошка, вглядываясь вдаль. Столь глубокое чувство по отношению к личности вроде Сета явно требовало уникальной, дистиллированной чистоты помыслов и такой же святой веры в лучшее. Для обладания таким набором душевных качеств нужно было быть святым. Или Сангвинием. Или, видимо, Данте.

Проблемой было также и то, что Кретация находилась на порядочном удалении от Ваала, и вести туда и оттуда доходили с некоторым трудом. К тому же, в ходе битвы за Ваал открытие Великого Разлома внесло свои коррективы в течение времени. В более спокойных частях галактики за эти пару недель, прошедших для защитников Ваала, минуло лет семьдесят. Сменилось поколение, а на иных мирах и несколько. Дома Расчленителей, покинувших родной мир всем орденом, теперь никто не помнил в лицо.

До Сета, впрочем, доносились слухи, что в его отсутствие на Кретацию наведались Космические Волки, едва не ставшие жертвой местной доброжелательной флоры и фауны. И, говорят, даже повстречались с капитаном Десятой роты. Дальше Сет эти сплетни не дослушивал, поскольку рот у Расчленителей даже до последних событий было от силы пять, причём неполных, а Десятой не бывало в принципе.

Словом, возвращаться в родные стены Сет не торопился. И намерен был принять все меры к тому, чтобы никто его с этим не торопил.

Твёрдо решив задержаться в гостях подольше, Сет начал изыскивать благовидные предлоги для этого. Самым простым способом, конечно, было удовлетворить желание Данте, который не терял надежды, что они станут друзьями, и хотя бы начать с ним нормально общаться. Но для гордой и независимой натуры Сета такое было уже слишком, так что он решил пойти сложным путём.

Он решил научиться музыке.

Кто бы ни подал магистру эту идею, он явно плохо представлял, во что она может вылиться. Дело в том, что из всего многообразия музыкальных инструментов, которые можно было найти в Ангеликуме, Сет выбрал трубу. К сожалению, не водопроводную.

Сложно было сказать, что именно привлекло его в этом инструменте — то ли блестящая яркая медь, то ли плавные изгибы, то ли поистине апокалиптическое звучание, но факт оставался фактом. О начале нового цикла обитателей крепости-монастыря оповещали теперь ужасающие звуки, доносящиеся из покоев магистра Расчленителей.

Среди Кровавых Ангелов было, да и осталось, немало талантливых музыкантов, но никому из них так и не удалось понять, каким способом можно извлечь из столь простого, в целом, инструмента столь кошмарные завывания. Кто-то из библиариев предположил даже, что труба была затронута варпом, однако Мефистон отверг эту гипотезу, высказавшись в том смысле, что варпом, скорее, затронут сам Сет.

Тогда же было вновь предложено переселить Расчленителей в Башню Амарео под тем предлогом, что там лучше акустика — в какой-то мере это было даже правдой, хотя на самом деле лучше там была шумоизоляция. Аданцио особенно упирал на то, то в Башне Амарео никто не будет мешать Сету предаваться своим музыкальным экзерсисам, которые братья успели метко окрестить «звуковыми оргиями». Однако Сет с гневом отверг это предложение и, кажется, даже счёл себя оскорблённым.

Вероятно, оскорбила его в большей степени мысль, что там его издевательств над инструментом никто не услышит. Если уж Сет опустился до того, чтобы заняться каким-то искусством, он не собирался делать это за закрытыми дверями.

К тому же, он успел проникнуться к трубе тёплыми чувствами. Как ни удивительно, увлечение игрой на этом инструменте имело совершенно непредвиденные положительные эффекты. Теперь, пока все прочие обитатели крепости-монастыря вынуждены были мириться с теснотой и перенаселением, Расчленители наслаждались свободой. Делить с ними жилые площади никто не рисковал.

До того памятного утра, когда издевательства Сета над несчастной трубой прервал вдруг настойчивый стук в дверь, раздавшийся аккурат во время паузы между двумя завываниями инструмента.

От неожиданности магистр Расчленителей опустил трубу. Стук повторился. Стучали настойчиво, явно не собираясь уходить.

С минуту Сет пребывал в некотором замешательстве. Список лиц, чьи суицидальные наклонности были достаточно сильны для того, чтобы вот так бесцеремонно ломиться утром в его покои, был весьма краток. И большая часть этих персон едва ли стала бы стучать в дверь. Поискав объяснение этому удивительному событию и закономерно не найдя его, Сет решил, что, пожалуй, посылать утреннего визитёра сразу будет несколько опрометчиво.

Поэтому он перехватил трубу так, чтобы при необходимости она сошла за наступательное оружие, и произнёс со всей доступной ему вежливостью:

— Войдите.

Дверь отворилась. Изумление Сета достигло новых, ранее невиданных высот, когда на пороге обнаружилась фигура в синих доспехах нового типа.

Несколько ранее Сет охарактеризовал не ведающих «чёрной ярости» и «красной жажды» примарисов как Ультрамаринов в красном. Теперь он осознал, что поторопился. Этот был даже не в красном.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала фигура.

Пару мгновений Сет буравил пришельца тяжёлым взглядом, ожидая какой-нибудь эмоциональной реакции. Однако примарис был непоколебим.

— Чего надо? — поинтересовался наконец Сет, осознав, что простым психологическим давлением новоявленного библиария не пронять.

Примарис радостно вытянулся по стойке смирно и щёлкнул каблуками с характерным стуком керамитовых сабатонов друг о друга.

— Брат-лексиканий Аттик, сэр, для размещения прибыл! — отрапортовал примарис преувеличенно бодрым тоном.

Сет оглядел библиария ещё раз с некоторым сомнением, но нет, на синей броне ясно виднелась символика Кровавых Ангелов.

— Ну так убудь обратно, — посоветовал он с удивившим его самого миролюбием. — Ты ошибся башней.

— Никак нет, милорд, — возразил Аттик. — Мне приказано разместиться именно здесь!

И в качестве аргумента, подтверждающего эти слова, он продемонстрировал нечто, подозрительно напоминающее спальный мешок.

Сет, успевший уже подивиться сперва наглости, а затем — храбрости примариса, глухо зарычал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он пришёл к закономерному выводу, что качество, расцененное им как наглость или храбрость, на проверку оказалось банальной тупостью.

Он опустил взгляд на свою трубу, всё ещё зажатую в кулаке на манер дубинки, и уже собирался объяснить библиарию, в чём именно тот ошибается, когда на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо.

Капеллан Аполлус ступил в покои магистра, небрежно пододвинув примариса на пороге. И надо сказать, что подвинулся тот очень быстро, хотя был выше Аполлуса на голову и к тому же облачён в доспех, в то время как весь наряд капеллана составляло обёрнутое вокруг бёдер полотенце.

— Ты знал, что здесь в душе есть горячая вода? — поинтересовался капеллан с порога, игнорируя топчущегося за его спиной Аттика. — Не тёплая, как тропический дождь, а именно горячая?

Сет этого не знал, и, откровенно говоря, не считал эту информацию достойной своего внимания.

— Ты пришёл, чтобы сообщить мне об этом? — процедил он, буравя Аполлуса тяжёлым взглядом.

Увы, капеллан был известен своим устойчивым иммунитетом к такого рода вещам. И на то были причины. Поговаривали, что воины роты смерти так хорошо слушаются Аполлуса, потому что признают в нём большего безумца, чем они сами.

— Я пришёл, чтобы сказать, что нам на Кретации стоит сделать так же, — заявил капеллан, уперев руки в бока.

— Ты имеешь в виду — начать тратить энергию на подогрев воды в душе? — поинтересовался Сет. — Не вижу в этом смысла, им всё равно никто не пользуется.

— Прошу прощения, — робко вклинился в разговор примарис, — но, может быть, им потому и не пользуются?..

Сет заскрежетал зубами, ощущая настойчивое желание свернуть наглому библиарию шею.

— А Ультрамарин дело говорит, — подлил масла в огонь Аполлус.

— Я — Кровавый Ангел, — обиделся Аттик.

Капеллан пожал плечами.

— А выглядишь как Ультрамарин. Синий, разговариваешь так же, ни одного цепляющегося за всё украшения на доспехе...

Библиарий обиженно поджал губы, разом утратив значительную часть своего сходства с сынами Робаута Жиллимана.

— И я ещё не закончил! — продолжал Аполлус, вперив в магистра указательный палец в обвиняющем жесте. — Горячая вода — последнее дело. Я выяснил наконец, для чего нужны эти пустые свитки в уборной!

На этой прочувствованной ноте душевное равновесие Габриэля Сета достигло точки кипения, и с котла его терпения сорвало вентиль.

— ВОН ОТСЮДА! — заорал он, угрожающе воздевая к потолку зажатую в кулаке трубу. — Вон! Оба!

Аполлус пожал плечами и ретировался. Примарис, однако, задержался ещё на мгновение.

— А разместиться мне тогда где? — робко поинтересовался он.

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно и был при всей своей краткости весьма содержательным.

— Там, где я тебя не найду! — рявкнул Сет, захлопывая за ним дверь.

В наступившей тишине одиноко загудела труба.

***

— Это точно должно быть где-то здесь… — пробормотал Аданцио.

Лифт в последний раз конвульсивно дёрнулся, угрожая застрять на половине пути, спустился ещё на пару метров и с натужным скрипом открыл двери. Аданцио решительно шагнул наружу, поманив за собой парящий над плечом сервочереп. Лексиканий Аттик без колебаний последовал за своим проводником.

— Ниже лифт пока не ходит, так что придётся спускаться по лестницам, — беззаботно сообщил ему брат Аданцио. — Рассматривай это как дополнительное удобство: небольшая пробежка послужит хорошей разминкой перед тренировкой в дуэльной клетке, например.

— Так точно, сэр, — отозвался Аттик. И добавил после небольшой паузы: — Разрешите задать вопрос?

— Конечно, — кивнул Аданцио.

— Я похож на Ультрамарина?

Пару секунд Аданцио раздумывал над ответом, после чего применил метод дипломатического уклонения.

— А почему тебя это интересует?

— Братья Расчленители назвали меня Ультрамарином, — пояснил Аттик.

— М-м… Вероятно, они хотели показать, как высоко оценили твою воинскую дисциплину, сравнив тебя с благородными сынами Робаута Жиллимана, — нашёлся Аданцио.

Лексиканий нахмурился.

— Это не звучало как положительная характеристика, — признался он.

— Ну, ведь это Расчленители. У них ничто не звучит как положительная характеристика, — не смутился Аданцио. — Таков уж их корпоративный стиль. И, кстати, мы почти пришли.

Они преодолели последний виток лестницы из камня и металла и ступили под гулкие своды одной из многочисленных искусственных пещер в глубинах Ангеликума.

— Это машинные залы, сэр? — поинтересовался озадаченный Аттик.

— Это были машинные залы, — поправил его Аданцио. — Но их несколько, кхм, переосмыслили со временем. Теперь это мастерские, где одарённые братья совершенствуют своё искусство, отсекая от глыбы мрамора всё лишнее…

— Вот только у нас разные представления о том, что именно лишнее, — заявил одарённый брат, подходя к ним.

Доспехов на одарённом брате не было, зато был длинных фартук, покрытый пылью, пятнами кислоты и даже порванный в паре мест. Голову украшала красная бандана в мелкую крылатую капельку. В руке одарённый брат держал инструмент, напоминающий плод порочной связи канцелярского ножа со стамеской.

— Здравствуй, Церетеллио, — вздохнул Аданцио, окидывая скульптора печальным взглядом с головы до ног, обутых в сандалии, которые от долгого времени эксплуатации превратились в шлёпанцы. — Позволь представить тебе брата-примариса Аттика.

— А. Привет, — сказал одарённый брат и протянул Аттику руку, в которой держал инструмент. Потом спохватился и протянул другую. Они обменялись воинским рукопожатием.

— Поскольку в Библиариуме не хватает места, Аттик пока разместится здесь, — продолжал Аданцио.

Лексиканий невольно втянул голову в плечи, ожидая решительного отпора со стороны одарённого брата, но Церетеллио просто кивнул.

— Ладно, у нас тут много места.

— В смысле — «у нас»? — подозрительно прищурился Аданцио. — Кого ещё ты затащил в свой рассадник, кхм, искусства?

Брат Церетеллио пожал плечами, развернулся и зашагал вперёд, жестом пригласив гостей следовать за собой.

Места в мастерской и в самом деле было достаточно — идти пришлось довольно долго. Путь украшало множество работ одарённого скульптора, выполненных в камне, бронзе, а одна оказалась даже из рокрита, представляя собой фрагмент стены с ромбообразным проломом, в центре которого висела влажно блестящая алая капля.

У одной из работ Аданцио остановился. Скульптура была выполнена из гипса и явно служила макетом чего-то куда более масштабного. Произведение, как и многие другие в этой мастерской, изображало Великого Ангела. Гипсовый Сангвиний стоял, расправив крылья, на обломке скалы, у подножия которой бушевало море довольно схематично изображённых врагов разных мастей. Раскрытые пасти орков и жвала тиранидов мешались здесь с рогатыми шлемами и странными демоническими формами.

В сущности, сюжет был достаточно стандартным, и произведение мало отличалось бы от своих аналогов, сотворённых другими братьями в прежние века, если бы не две детали. Во-первых, скульптор изобразил Сангвиния полностью обнажённым, что не слишком-то сочеталось с вражеской ордой у его ног. Во-вторых же, обнажённый примарх держал свой пенис в характерном жесте гвардейца, собирающегося потушить костёр после привала.

Некоторое время Аданцио молча созерцал скульптуру, не находя слов для описания своих чувств.

— Что это? — выдохнул он в конце концов, когда вновь обрёл дар речи.

Брат Церетеллио тяжело вздохнул.

— Это макет фонтана, который предполагалось установить во внутреннем дворе, — поведал он. — К сожалению, командор отказался от этого проекта.

— Слава Императору, — пробормотал Аданцио.

— Но я уже набросал пару новых подходящих случаю эскизов! — «утешил» его Церетеллио. — Если хотите, могу показать…

— Э-э, не сейчас, брат, — поспешно ответил Аданцио. — Мне не терпится узнать, кто решил составить тебе компанию в твоём, кхм, творческом поиске.

Товарищ брата Церетеллио отыскался в глубинах мастерской. Он стоял у верстака, склонившись над внушительных размеров челюстной костью, и ловко орудовал резцом. Из-за размеров кости ему пришлось почти лечь на верстак, чтобы дотянуться до нужного места. Услышав шаги, он не оглянулся, всецело поглощённый своим занятием. С минуту Аданцио разглядывал обращённый к нему тыл, прежде чем откашлялся, заявляя о своём присутствии.

Реакции не последовало.

— Корделий! — позвал брат Церетеллио своего увлечённого приятеля. — У нас тут гости.

В последующие мгновения Аданцио сделал сразу два любопытных вывода.

Во-первых, повернувшийся к нему кормовой частью скульптор не был Кровавым Ангелом — списки выживших Аданцио знал наизусть, и такого имени в них не значилось.

Во-вторых, он был поистине увлекающейся личностью. Призыв брата Церетеллио не произвёл на него примерно никакого впечатления. Тому пришлось подойти и от души хлопнуть приятеля пониже спины, чтобы тот наконец выпрямился и обратил взгляд на новоприбывших.

— Прошу прощения, — произнёс Корделий, оборачиваясь. — Я вас не заметил.

Его бледное лицо, некогда, должно быть, такое же прекрасное, как у всех потомков Великого Ангела, было обезображено свежими шрамами от кислотных ожогов, чудом не затронувших глаза. Аданцио решил для себя, что не стоит акцентировать на этом внимание. Многих Кровавых Ангелов такие ранения надолго выводили из душевного равновесия. Некоторых, как прежнего капитана Третьей роты — даже навсегда.

— Ничего, — произнёс он наконец. — Бывает.

— Корделий, — выразительно произнёс Церетеллио, — это брат Аданцио, мастер Логистициама. А это вот, — он решительно схватил смущённого библиария за наплечник и подтащил поближе, — Аттик, и он будет жить с нами.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Корделий. — А что он умеет?

Церетеллио на мгновение задумался.

— Ты что умеешь? — обратился он к несчастному лексиканию.

— Э-э… — выдавил тот.

— Он умеет вызывать головную боль у всех псайкеров в радиусе двадцати метров вокруг себя, — ответил за него Аданцио. — И поэтому до тех пор, пока в Библиариуме нет возможности выделить ему отдельную келью, он разместится у вас.

— Неплохо, — заметил Корделий.

— По-моему, отлично, — поддержал его Церетеллио. — Наконец-то старший библиарий перестанет приходить и давать моим работам предвзятые оценочные суждения!

Уши Аттика подозрительно запунцовели, но, к счастью, воодушевлённым скульпторам было не до этого.

— Нужно выделить ему кружку, — заявил Церетеллио, извлекая с полки, забитой каким-то хламом, нечто, способное послужить простому смертному ведром. — Брат, подпиши.

Затем он повернулся к Аттику и пояснил назидательным тоном:

— В мастерской у каждого должна быть своя кружка, про которую он знает, что в ней — чай, вино или растворитель, в котором мылись кисточки.

Корделий взял кружку, критически осмотрел со всех сторон, протёр подолом туники и, послюнявив ноготь, вывел на металлическом боку кружки имя Аттика. Потом, подумав, лизнул, добавляя пару завитушек. Завитушки шипели и дымились.

Аданцио незаметно вздохнул с облегчением. По всему выходило, что скитания примариса по Ангеликуму наконец закончены, и вопрос его размещения решился — по крайней мере, на время.

Зато возник новый вопрос.

— Брат, — обратился он к Корделию, — из какого ты ордена?

Тот ещё мгновение рассматривал кружку, ища, что бы добавить.

— Сыны Ракты, — сообщил он в конце концов преувеличенно спокойным тоном.

— О… Мне жаль, — произнёс Аданцио, отводя глаза.

Корделий молча кивнул, принимая его соболезнования. Сыны Ракты прибыли на защиту Ваала в полном составе — и в том же составе погибли.

— Я полагал, что никого не осталось, — добавил Аданцио.

— Так обновите ваши списки, — порекомендовал Корделий. — Хотя это уже не имеет никакого значения.

— Мне жаль, — повторил Аданцио. И, помедлив, всё же добавил: — Что ты планируешь делать теперь?

Корделий пожал плечами.

— Пока не знаю. Караул Смерти, возможно.

— Не говори глупостей! — отрезал Церетеллио. — Какие тут могут быть вопросы? Конечно, Корделий останется с нами.

Аданцио издал звук, выражающий некоторое сомнение. Церетеллио обогнул верстак и встал рядом со своим другом, опустив руку ему на плечо.

— Я лично буду просить командора Данте о принятии Корделия в орден! — добавил он, глядя на Аданцио так, словно тот собирался ему это запретить.

— Когда?

— Не сейчас, — тихо произнёс Корделий. — Мне нужно некоторое время, чтобы смириться с тем, что у меня больше нет братьев.

— Они у тебя будут! — отрезал Церетеллио.

— Мы все братья под крыльями Великого Ангела, — произнёс растроганный этой сценой Аданцио, прежде чем покинуть мастерские.

***

— Вы полагаете, это может сработать, повелитель? — вежливо уточнил Мефистон тоном, в котором явственно слышалось не просто сомнение, а железная уверенность, что работать это не будет.

— Не в наших принципах отступаться, не попробовав, верно? — уклончиво ответил командор, продолжая разматывать провод с внушительных размеров бобины.

Мефистон скрестил руки на груди.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, милорд, почему именно таким способом?

Данте пожал плечами.

— Авторитетные источники называют его достаточно действенным.

— Для Астартес?

— Этого авторитетные источники не уточняли, — признал Данте. — Хороший повод заодно внести ясность в этот вопрос.

Мефистон покосился на протянутые через всю купальню провода со смесью скепсиса и опасения. Возле бассейна не нашлось ни одной розетки, в которую можно было бы включить фен, однако Данте был не из тех, кто пасует перед столь незначительными трудностями.

— Может быть, обойдёмся без этого? — предпринял старший библиарий последнюю попытку отговорить своего повелителя от шага, который считал необдуманным.

Данте покачал головой.

— Мне нужно поговорить с примархом, — произнёс он твёрдо.

— Есть же другие способы, — вздохнул Мефистон. — Блюдечко там, или доска с буквами… Может, Сангвинору записку отдадите, в конце концов?

— С глазу на глаз, — уточнил Данте, втыкая вилку фена в удлинитель с таким лицом, словно вонзал клинок в грудь поверженного врага.

Покончив с приготовлениями, он опустился на край бассейна, погрузив ноги в воду, источающую аромат благовонных масел. На поверхности плавали редкие алые лепестки и одна резиновая уточка.

— Привет от меня передадите, если план сработает? — поинтересовался Мефистон, занимая тактическую позицию на краю бассейна.

— Всенепременно, — заверил его Данте, соскальзывая с бортика, чтобы погрузиться в воду по шею.

Во всём этом определённо было нечто театральное. Обычный житель Ваала Секундус за всю жизнь не видел столько воды, сколько командору понадобилось, чтобы организовать свою смерть.

— Только не задерживайтесь там, — предупредил Мефистон. — Если решите злоупотребить гостеприимством Великого Ангела, я лично вытащу вас обратно, клянусь.

— Это будет некромантия, — усмехнулся Данте. — И, если кто-нибудь об этом узнает, нас будут преследовать.

— Во-первых, я никому не скажу, а, во-вторых, воскрешение в первые полчаса после клинической смерти — не некромантия, а реанимация, — не смутился Мефистон.

Командор усмехнулся и взял с бортика фен. В ответ на прикосновение к руне активации тот взревел, как взлетающий шаттл.

Через мгновение фен погрузился в воду, и рёв затих.

Ещё через мгновение вся крепость-монастырь погрузилась в кромешную тьму.

***

В металлической миске странной формы, покрытой белой эмалью для защиты от коррозии, разместилось нечто, отдалённо напоминающее отбивную. Оно влажно блестело в свете ярких люм-полос под потолком, напоминая Аданцио, что не худо бы нанести визит в рефекторий. Как минимум чтобы проверить, цел ли он.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — заверил его брат Корбуло, изящным движением отсекая кусочек отбивной. — Даже если это выглядит иначе.

Аданцио наблюдал за его действиями во все глаза.

— Что ты делаешь? — не выдержал он наконец.

Корбуло пожал плечами.

— Пытаюсь сохранить хорошие манеры при отсутствии условий для этого.

— Это скальпель?

— Да. А это, — Корбуло поднял инструмент, который держал в левой руке, — пинцет. Очень удобно.

— Что случилось со столовым серебром?

Верховный сангвинарный жрец вздохнул.

— Брат, это Сангвиновая башня. Здесь проблемы с сервировкой стола случались и до того, как капитан Борджио решил научить всех примарисов есть ножом и вилкой.

— Но ведь в конце концов они научились, — возразил Аданцио. — Хотя вилок сломали, конечно, много.

— Ножей тоже, — лаконично добавил Корбуло.

Аданцио продолжал с сомнением изучать его тарелку.

— Это нормально, что скальпель разрезает отбивную раньше, чем касается её? — уточнил он.

— У лезвия мономолекулярная заточка, — отозвался Корбуло. — Поэтому режущую кромку без увеличения не видно. И я не хочу ничего слышать о нецелевом использовании ресурсов, резать отбивные коагулятором неудобно.

— Попроси у меня ещё дополнительного финансирования в этом квартале, — проворчал Аданцио, но больше для проформы.

Он прекрасно знал, что, если Корбуло попросит, отказать ему не удастся. Ему никто не мог отказать, какой бы безумной ни была просьба.

Прекрасно знавший об этом Корбуло без тени сомнения подцепил кусок отбивной пинцетом.

— Ты пришёл, чтобы поискать у нас тут столовое серебро? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет, — Аданцио сцепил пальцы в замок, напоминая себе, зачем, собственно, пришёл. — Что тебе известно о Сынах Ракты?

— Выживших, к сожалению, нет, — моментально отрапортовал Корбуло. — Немногочисленное уцелевшее геносемя пока законсервировано на неопределённый срок. Судьбу ордена будет решать Конклав, но скорее всего на его восстановление запасов геносемени не хватит. К тому же, из-за накопившихся мутаций его нерационально использовать для создания примарисов.

— Каких мутаций?

Корбуло сделал выразительный жест пинцетом.

— Повреждения меланохрома, например. Мутации мукраноида, как у Кровопийц. Железы Бетчера они перестали использовать несколько поколений назад из-за отторжения.

— Железы Бетчера, говоришь?.. — протянул Аданцио.

Эйдетическая память послушно прокрутила воспоминания, в которых брат Корделий ловко подписывал кружку, смочив палец кислотной слюной.

Корбуло пожал плечами.

— Я не особенно увлекался этим вопросом. А зачем тебе Сыны Ракты?

— Есть мнение, что один из них выжил, — туманно отозвался Аданцио.

Корбуло слегка приподнял бровь.

— В самом деле? А геносемя цело?

Аданцио нахмурился.

— Вот так всегда, — пожаловался он. — Откуда я знаю? Это не тот вопрос, с которого обычно начинают светскую беседу.

— По-моему, нормальный вопрос, — не смутился Корбуло. — Хорошо, веди его сюда, разберусь на месте.

— Погоди, — поспешил Аданцио охладить его пыл. — Есть также мнение, что этот загадочный брат не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.

— Тем более веди, — не смутился Корбуло. — Так даже интереснее.

Аданцио уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, когда погас свет. Все люм-полосы отключились мгновенно, погрузив помещение в кромешную тьму, в которой даже космодесантнику ничего не удавалось разглядеть.

Зато остальные органы чувств мгновенно взяли руководство на себя. Аданцио ясно почувствовал движение воздуха перед собой и услышал тихий скрежет, с которым металл рассекает мясные волокна.

— Сейчас аварийное включится, — спокойным тоном пояснил Корбуло, которого даже внезапно наставший конец света не заставил прервать трапезу. — Шестьдесят секунд.

И в самом деле, через минуту под потолком тускло засветились красным аварийные люмены.

Аданцио включил вокс, отчего эфир мгновенно забился сообщениями со всех концов Ангеликума. Общая картина аварии сложилась довольно быстро: по всему выходило, что обесточена вся крепость-монастырь, кроме Сангвиновой башни, которая переключилась на автономные генераторы, и Библиариума, запитанного напрямую от пленной звезды.

— Раньше у нас с аварийными источниками питания как-то получше было, — заметил Корбуло, отодвигая от себя импровизированную тарелку со скальпелем и пинцетом.

— Скажи спасибо, что хоть что-то работает, — огрызнулся Аданцио. Со времён отказавшего в разгар битвы щита сама тема распределения энергии в крепости стала для него больной мозолью.

— Спасибо, — не смутился Корбуло.

— Если это опять Мефистон игрался со своими запрещёнными книжками, я ему лично все клыки повыбиваю, — пробурчал Аданцио.

— Выбивай. У него новые вырастут.

Аданцио махнул рукой, как бы говоря, что спорить с верховным сангвинарным жрецом всё равно бесполезно.

***

Габриэль Сет замер на пороге, готовясь совершить самый решительный шаг к переменам в своей жизни. Шаг, подобных которому он не совершал с тех пор, как мальчишкой переступил порог крепости-монастыря на Кретации. Ну ладно, быть может — с тех пор, как стал магистром ордена и пришёл договариваться с Данте.

Шаг, который поделит его жизнь на «до» и «после», и пути назад уже не будет.

«А что потом? — спросил он себя. — Если я сделаю это сейчас — что будет потом? Мы станем целыми днями полировать доспехи и подкрашивать выбоины в керамите? Может, ещё и есть начнём ножом и вилкой?»

Однако если даже Аполлус дошёл до такого…

Сет не имел права отстать.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и решительно переступил порог душевой.

Сверху обрушился поток воды, заставив Сета резко выдохнуть. Вода и в самом деле была горячей, но не обжигающей. Упругие струи приятно массировали кожу. Душевую мгновенно заволокло густым паром, но Сет не обращал на это внимания. Постояв несколько минут под горячим душем, он решил, что, пожалуй, близок к пониманию идеи ежедневного мытья.

Оставалось лишь удивляться, почему мысль подогревать воду для этого посетила Кровавых Ангелов, живущих в пустыне, но не получила должного развития на Кретации, где воды всегда было с избытком.

Сет задумался, не пора ли привнести в образ жизни родного ордена несколько существенных изменений.

Он выключил на время воду и взял с полки небольшой брусок, источающий совершенно неприличный для безликих брусков запах травы. Хотя Сет никогда раньше не сталкивался с такими вещами, из объяснений дотошного Аполлуса он знал, что это называется «мыло», и как именно им следует пользоваться. Надо сказать, что идея пустых свитков в уборной вызвала у Сета больший интерес, чем эта. Однако он считал, что начатое следует доводить до конца.

При контакте с водой мыло давало густую ароматную пену и всё норовило выскользнуть из пальцев, если сжать его слишком сильно, но Сету доводилось удерживать в руках и более скользких гадов. Убедившись, что всё тело покрылось мыльной пеной — кроме того места на спине, куда ему при всём желании было не дотянуться, — Сет вознамерился было включить воду снова.

Именно в этот момент погас свет.

Кромешная тьма, в которую погрузилась душевая, едва ли могла смутить магистра Расчленителей. Но, к сожалению, водоснабжение в башне было завязано на тот же источник энергии. Без света не стало и воды.

Осознав, что едва ли не первая в его жизни попытка принять горячий душ обернулась такой подставой, Сет глухо зарычал. Он подождал ещё с минуту, ожидая, не возобновится ли подача воды, но этого не случилось.

Если бы Габриэль Сет был Кровавым Ангелом, на выходе из душа его поджидал бы серв с надушенным полотенцем наготове. Увы, магистр Расчленителей считал подобные привычки своих родичей проявлением сибаритства, небезосновательно полагая, что вода с кожи способна испариться сама по себе, без дополнительных ухищрений. Так что не припас ни серва, ни полотенца. Теперь эта наивная уверенность дорого ему обошлась.

Оставляя за собой мокрые следы и клочья мыльной пены, Сет на ощупь выбрался из душевой и отправился на поиски причин своей неудачи.

***

Командор Данте возвратился в мир живых с криком, необычно громким для того, кто только что был погружён в воду с головой. Мир встретил его тёплым мерцанием свечей, ароматом благовоний и писком резиновой уточки, которую Мефистон задумчиво сжимал в кулаке. Обнаружив, что аудиенция с Сангвинием окончена, он бросил уточку обратно в бассейн.

— Получилось?

Данте кивнул и подплыл к бортику. Мефистон протянул ему руку, помогая выбраться из воды.

— Как долго меня не было? — спросил командор, удивлённо оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Секунд сорок.

— А свет?..

Мефистон пожал плечами.

— Короткое замыкание, кажется, перегрузило сеть. Большая часть крепости обесточена.

Магистр с подозрением покосился на фен, уже вытащенный из воды и отсоединённый от сети, вероятно, а заботливой рукой Мефистона. Вернее, зная старшего библиария — его же заботливым телекинезом.

— Я не использовал в этом устройстве никаких чужацких или запрещённых технологий, — добавил Мефистон в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

Данте хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, принимая из рук старшего библиария полотенце.

— Когда ты успел зажечь свечи? — спросил он наконец.

Мефистон изогнул бровь, изображая удивление.

— Я?..

— Ни один смертный не успел бы сделать это за сорок секунд, — спокойно пояснил командор.

Мефистон щёлкнул пальцами, и пламя ближайшей свечи погасло.

— Это делается довольно быстро.

— Но ведь тебе нужно было их ещё и расставить.

Мало кому доводилось узреть столь парадоксальную и вместе с тем удивительную картину: старшего библиария Кровавых Ангелов, смущённо отводящего глаза.

— Не тебя ли я просил, — размеренно продолжал Данте, — больше не играться со временем без острой необходимости?

Мефистон виновато смотрел в сторону.

— Всего сорок секунд, милорд.

— Надеюсь, эти сорок секунд ты не превратил в сорок недель, — вздохнул Данте.

— Я использовал их только чтобы зажечь свечи.

Командор покачал головой.

— Это меня и удручает, — признался он. — Нет, в самом деле. Скажи, друг мой, раз уж ты всё равно рискнул вмешаться в ход времени, то почему тогда было не сходить и не восстановить подачу энергии вместо того, чтобы зажигать свечи?

***

— И, позвольте спросить, кому из вас, идиотов, принадлежала эта идея?

В багряном свете аварийных люменов, — технодесантники всё ещё работали над возобновлением штатной подачи энергии, — Корбуло походил на гневного Ангела. Впрочем, Аданцио имел все основания подозревать, что и без соответствующей подсветки верховный сангвинарный жрец напоминал бы его не меньше.

— Мне, — заявили оба «идиота» одновременно, не глядя друг на друга.

Взгляд Корделия при этом выражал мрачную решимость человека, которому некуда идти, кроме как вперёд. Лицо брата Церетеллио хранило выражение абсолютной уверенности в своей правоте — как, впрочем, и всегда.

Корбуло не сдержал тяжкого вздоха.

— И что мне с вами теперь делать?

Брат Корделий, если, разумеется, его и в самом деле так звали, продолжал хранить мрачное молчание. Зато Церетеллио неожиданно оживился.

— Понять и простить? — предложил он. — Сами видите, у нас не было иного выхода.

Послышался звук хлопка одной ладони — выдержка изменила брату Корбуло.

— Почему Сыны Ракты? — простонал он. — Ради Трона, почему?..

Церетеллио пожал плечами.

— Это же логично, — заявил он. — Они мало кому известны, погибли в полном составе, и их практически никто не знал в лицо.

— Идиоты! — выдохнул Корбуло.

Присмотревшись, Аданцио с удивлением обнаружил, что его трясёт от беззвучного смеха.

— То есть, ты официально подтверждаешь, что брат Корделий — не тот, за кого себя выдаёт? — уточнил он.

Корбуло с явным трудом оторвал руку от лица.

— Я подтверждаю? Брат, это может подтвердить каждый, у кого есть хотя бы один глаз или устройство, его заменяющее! Мне для этого не нужен генетический анализ.

Аданцио скрестил руки на груди.

— То есть, ты знаешь, кто он?

— Понятия не имею, — признался сангвинарный жрец. — Но могу поручиться, что Сынов Ракты он без шлема никогда не видел. Не так ли?

Корделий по-прежнему молчал.

— И твоя уверенность основывается на том, что?..

Корбуло вздохнул.

— Помнишь, я говорил о мутациях меланохрома?.. Моя уверенность основывается на том, что Сыны Ракты поголовно были чёрные!

Мгновение Аданцио переваривал полученную информацию. Он покосился на белобрысые вихры, уцелевшие на обожжённой голове Корделия, и изо всех сил постарался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Получалось так себе.

— Да быть того не может, — выдохнул поражённый Церетеллио.

— Может, может, — заверил его верховный сангвинарный жрец. — Это ты ещё Сангвиновых без маски не видел.

В глазах Церетеллио вспыхнул опасный огонёк.

— А что там?..

— Не скажу, — хмыкнул Корбуло. — А то изваяешь ещё.

— Вы так говорите, как будто это что-то плохое, — насупился скульптор.

Аданцио тактично не стал комментировать последнее заявление.

— Всё это никак не помогает нам решить, что же с ними делать, — сказал он вместо этого.

— Оставить всё как есть? — нагло предложил Церетеллио.

Ответом ему был тяжёлый взгляд.

— Корделий, сознавайся, — велел Корбуло. — Из какого ты ордена на самом деле?

Повисла долгая пауза.

— Ангелы Кающиеся, — произнёс наконец брат Корделий.

— Оу, — выдохнул Аданцио.

Вторая пауза, последовавшая за этим признанием, оказалась дольше первой.

— Я не могу вернуться к своим братьям, — пояснил наконец Корделий. — В нашем ордене на любые занятия искусством с некоторых пор наложен строжайший запрет. Всё, что было создано Ангелами Сияющими прежде, должно быть предано огню. Мы привели несколько крестовых походов, чтобы уничтожить предметы искусства, созданные братьями ордена и распространившиеся по Галактике.

— Идея, конечно, кощунственная, но что-то в этом есть, — вполголоса заметил Аданцио. — Нам в отношении некоторого творчества тоже такой крестовый поход не помешал бы.

Брат Церетеллио его, разумеется, услышал. Но — удивительное дело! — промолчал.

— Я не могу вернуться, — повторил Корделий. — Я этот запрет нарушил.

Корбуло слегка приподнял бровь.

— Это ведь дело поправимое, не так ли? Ты всегда можешь, кхм, покаяться.

— Не могу, — спокойно ответил Корделий. — Я в этом не раскаиваюсь.

— Тяжёлый случай, — заметил Корбуло. — Что ж, как ни прискорбно, но не нам здесь решать твою судьбу. Сейчас ты сделаешь то, с чего следовало начать.

***

— Я не уверен, что сейчас это хорошая идея, — признался старший библиарий.

Он сидел на краю порядочно загромождённого письменного стола, покачивая в ладонях чашу, до половины наполненную вином. Вернее, тем, что у Кровавых Ангелов традиционно принято было считать вином.

Данте поднял на него усталый взгляд.

— Есть предложения получше?

Мефистон дипломатично промолчал.

— Значит, мы начнём масштабную кампанию по очищению ближайших систем от остатков флота-улья и будем надеяться, что с помощью примарисов нам хватит на это сил, — продолжал командор. — Кроме того, нас, конечно же, поддержат родичи.

Мефистон приподнял бровь.

— В ответ на наше гостеприимство?

— Именно так. Смотри на это с положительной стороны: наконец-то никто не будет ломиться к тебе в саркофаг, а свободные душевые появятся не только в башне Амарео.

— Позвольте выразить скромное восхищение вашим дипломатическим гением, милорд, — произнёс Мефистон, салютуя чашей с остатками вина.

Их беседу прервала трель звонка, вслед за которой мелодичный голос сервитора произнёс:

— Брат Аданцио просит о срочной аудиенции. Разрешить/отклонить?

— Он один? — поинтересовался Данте.

— Отрицательно.

— Пусть подождёт, — отрывисто приказал командор и вновь перевёл взгляд на старшего библиария.

Видно было, до какой степени ему не хочется сейчас облачаться в доспех и скрывать лицо за посмертной маской Сангвиния. Мефистон понимающе качнул головой.

— Хотите, я сотворю иллюзию, будто на вас надето что-нибудь, помимо халата?

— О себе не забудь, — вздохнул Данте.

— Об этом можете не беспокоиться, — заверил его Мефистон.

Брат Аданцио переступил порог командорских покоев спустя пару минут. За ним следовал порядком смущённый боевой брат, которого Аданцио практически подтащил за руку к столу. Оба одновременно преклонили колено.

— Вставайте, — велел Данте. — И рассказывайте, что произошло.

— Повелитель, — произнёс Аданцио, поднимаясь на ноги, — у нас тут срочное дело по вопросам личного состава.

Брат, которого он притащил, всё ещё стоял, преклонив колено. Аданцио пришлось взять его за плечо и заставить встать силой.

Данте устало прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Опять? — произнёс он. — Не мог бы ты объединять эти «вопросы личного состава» в группы и приводить их не по одному?

— С вашего позволения, милорд, — не смутился Аданцио, — всякий раз, когда это происходит, мы все наивно полагаем, что именно этот случай — последний. Брат Корделий… внёс некоторые трудности в процесс его идентификации.

Вышеозначенный Корделий растерянно переводил взгляд с командора на главу логистициама и обратно. Встречаться глазами с Мефистоном он благоразумно избегал.

— Однако эти трудности были преодолены? — безмятежно осведомился Данте, обращаясь уже к Корделию. — Ты назовёшь свой орден, брат?

— Ангелы Кающиеся, милорд, — обречённо отозвался тот.

Мефистон выразительно хмыкнул, и это хмыканье могло сказать больше, чем иному удалось бы выразить словами.

Корделий снова опустился на колено.

— Повелитель, я прошу позволения сражаться вместе с Кровавыми Ангелами.

Данте бросил взгляд на старшего библиария. Тот едва заметно кивнул.

+Он не лжёт+

— У тебя будет такая возможность, брат, — заверил командор. — Аданцио, думаю, наш родич может присоединиться к остальным.

— Остальным?.. — переспросил изумлённый Корделий.

— Нам уже пришлось оставить несколько Ангелов Славных, Ангелов Исключительных, Красных Крыльев и Золотых Сынов, — пояснил Данте. — И я даже не буду говорить о Вермиллионовых, которые отказались даже обсуждать возвращение домой.

— И ещё дредноут, — добавил Мефистон.

— Да, точно. И ещё дредноут, — Данте покачал головой. — Окончательно твою судьбу должен будет решить Красный Совет, но, как магистр ордена, я всячески приветствую твоё стремление сражаться за Императора в то время, когда нам важен каждый клинок…

Он не успел закончить свою прочувствованную речь. Новая трель звонка смешалась с грохотом распахиваемых дверей, и в кабинет, не утруждая себя предварительным прошением об аудиенции, ввалился Габриэль Сет.

Красный от злости, облачённый только в собственную ярость и покрытый засохшими мыльными разводами Габриэль Сет.

— Данте! — прокричал он с порога.

Лицо командора моментально приобрело характерное выражение человека, который смирился со своей судьбой настолько, что уже начал находить в её превратностях некоторую необъяснимую прелесть. Увы, за иллюзией разглядеть это мог только Мефистон.

— Да, Габриэль? — произнёс он ровным голосом. — Что тебя беспокоит?

Сет остановился посреди кабинета, тяжело дыша.

— Меня?! — гневно выдохнул он. — Меня беспокоит?.. Да что ты знаешь о беспокойстве?!

— Принимая во внимание все обстоятельства — явно меньше твоего, — согласился Данте.

Сет скрипнул зубами. Звук вышел довольно жуткий.

— Я пришёл, чтобы сказать, — произнёс он, — что этот ваш горячий душ — полная ерунда! И пустые свитки в сортире! И… как их там…

— Дать тебе полотенце? — участливо предложил Данте.

— И полотенца эти ваши надушенные полная ерунда! — рявкнул Сет. — Я забираю своих воинов вместе с примарисами и возвращаюсь на Кретацию, пока весь орден не превратился в таких же изнеженных сибаритов, как вы!

+Слава Императору+ мысленно прокомментировал это заявление Мефистон.

— Трубу я тоже заберу, — подумав, добавил Сет уже с меньшей экспрессией.

Данте смиренно склонил голову.

— Как пожелаешь. Ты вправе уйти и вернуться в любой момент, но помни: что бы ни случилось, Расчленителям всегда будут рады в этих стенах. Жаль, что вы не сможете принять участие в грядущей кампании…

— Какой ещё кампании? — прищурился Сет.

— О, это не важно. Не хочу нарушать твои планы.

Гневное выражение на лице Сета сменилось замешательством, когда он осознал, что рискует упустить перспективу отличной драки, так недвусмысленно замаячившую на горизонте.

— Я имел в виду, что мы возвратимся на Кретацию, чтобы подготовиться к следующей кампании, — незамедлительно дал он задний ход. — Не вздумай устраивать тут что-то масштабное, пока я не вернусь!

— И в мыслях такого не было, — заверил его Данте. — Так что насчёт полотенца, Габриэль?

Как только за Сетом со скрипом и скрежетом покорёженных створок закрылись двери, командор внимательно посмотрел на брата Корделия, скромно стоящего в стороне.

— Ты ещё не передумал оставаться с нами? — уточнил Данте.

— Нет, милорд, — с готовностью отозвался Корделий. — Наоборот, теперь я полностью уверился, что моё место именно здесь.


End file.
